grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeta Torres
=Elizabeta Torres= *Edit **History Elizabeta Torres is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. She is a 31-year old successful and well connected drug dealer in Bohan, employing both Johnny Klebitz and Niko Bellic. During GTA IV and The Lost and Damnedhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elizabeta_Torres&action=edit&section=1Edit She first sends Niko Bellic to protect Patrick McReary during a drug deal in Luck of the Irish. The deal goes bad resulting in Niko killing the attackers with a sniper rifle. Sometime after this Elizabeta is asked by The Lost Brotherhood leader Billy Grey to help find buyers for a "big pile of heroin." Lost MC vice president Johnny Klebitz arrives at Elizabeta's during a house party while she's dancing with Carmen Ortiz and an unnamed asian woman. She informs Johnny that she found him a buyer and is going to send a new guy from "Eastern Europe somewheres" along with him. Johnny takes a seat and waits for Niko. When Niko arrives she introduces him to Johnny and Playboy X and sends them to oversee the heroin deal with Johnny in the mission Blow Your Cover (Buyer's Market in The Lost and Damned). Johnny Klebitz later works with Elizabeta, by stealing a van full of cocaine from the The Angels of Death in the mission Heavy Toll. To do this, she also employed Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders to ambush the convoy at the tollbooth to Bohan. They were successful, and made away with the drugs. She employs Klebitz again in the mission Marta Full of Grace to pick up Marta, a friend and drug mule from Puerto Rico. She was being arrested by an airport official, but escaped when Klebitz knees the custom's agent in his groin. Later, after arguing with Little Jacob over some crooks who stole her coke, Elizabeta asks Niko Bellic to retrieve it in The Snow Storm. Afterward, the police begin coming down hard on Elizabeta for her involvement in the drug trade, which causes her to become increasingly edgy, restless, and paranoid. During Niko's last visit to Elizabeta, she explains to Niko that she can feel the cops on her, that her bodyguard Jorge turned states, and that everyone's a rat. In her disturbed state, she shoots and kills Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton when Manny tries to film her as a part of his documentary about getting rid of crime in Bohan and gets Niko to get rid of the bodies. After said mission. She warns Niko to stay away from her, as the LCPD is rapidly closing in on her operation. The player can chose to get the bodies to the doctor or destroy the car or dump it in the river. She employs Klebitz and the Uptown Riders one last time to sell coke to a couple in Bohan in the mission Shifting Weight, but the deal goes wrong, with one of the couple shooting Klebitz' Hexer, forcing him to ride with Malc. The police saw this as a terrorist attack, and sent many officers to chase down Klebitz and Malc. They all escape, and Klebitz takes a disabled police cruiser to suffice for a new vehicle. After this, she also warns Johnny to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. Immediately afterwards, Elizabeta enters police custody. According to Weazel News, Liberty Tree reports, and radio news, she is sentenced to 300 years of imprisonment for 30 charges (10 years each) of cocaine distribution. Johnny Klebitz can call Elizabeta after this mission and hear her in a frantic state, shouting at Marta to flush some drugs down the toilet, as police are about to raid her home; She tells Johnny that they're alright, laughs somewhat hysterically, and hangs up. Elizabeta Torres' vehicle is a unique White-Pink Voodoo, which can only be obtained during the mission Have a Heart. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elizabeta_Torres&action=edit&section=2Edit ; ;GTA IV *Luck of the Irish (Boss) *Blow Your Cover (Boss) *The Snow Storm (Boss) *Have a Heart (Boss) ;The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market (Boss) *Heavy Toll (Boss) *Marta Full of Grace (Boss) *Shifting Weight (Boss) Murders committedhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elizabeta_Torres&action=edit&section=3Edit *Manny Escuela - Murdered for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. *Jay Hamilton - Murdered for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elizabeta_Torres&action=edit&section=4Edit Surname: Torres First Name: Elizabeta Age: 31 Place of Birth: South Bohan, Liberty City Affiliations: *Linked to drug dealers in North Holland as well as the The Lost Brotherhood, Irish-Americans in Dukes and West Indians in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1993 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1994 - Assault *1996 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin *2000 - Criminal Possession Weapon *2001 - Criminal Sexual Act: Minor Notes: *South Bohan based drug dealer. *Believed to be involved in the sale of large quantities of cocaine, marijuana, MDMA, and ecstasy to street distributors. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elizabeta_Torres&action=edit&section=5Edit *It is mentioned on the Liberty Tree website that her 300 year sentence is a new record in the Liberty City crime society. *Elizabeta appears in the third trailer and in the promotional artwork for the game. Although earlier renditions of the artwork depict her as much thinner than her final appearance, it is shown on advertisement posters made by Rockstar Games that she is between 5'11-6'2" tall and may weigh between 200-225 pounds. *She has a slight island accent. *Because of her behaviour when other women are present, and her relationship with Marta, some have hypothesized that Elizabeta is either a lesbian or bisexual (more likely bisexual as she was married to men three times, unless after the third failed marriage she decided to date women). Johnny Klebitz and Malc have a discussion regarding this while riding towards the deal during "Shifting Weight". *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando Torres is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres. It is unlikely that they are related, because Elizabeta is Puerto Rican, and Armando is of Dominican decent. *Elizabeta's appearances in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned do not chronologically match up. As the events of IV and TLAD are at the same time, Elizabeta is arrested directly after the mission Have a Heart, however, she is still available for the TLAD missions: Heavy Toll, Marta Full of Grace, and Shifting Weight, when she should already be in jail. However she may have been arrested sometime after Have A Heart and news on her prison sentence is posted after the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" suggesting she was arrested and sentenced shortly before the mission (the arrest and trial likely happened whle the player was doing Ray Boccino's missions and/or the McReary brother missions, excluding Francis.) She may have just lied to cut a connection with Niko Bellic, for arranging herself. *The police database states that Elizabeta was born in South Bohan, Liberty City. However she reveals to Johnny Klebitz that she grew up in Puerto Rico, and left for Liberty City sometime after she was fourteen years old. *Elizabeta is one of only two characters whos fates are left in prison. The others being Gerald McReary. *Elizabeta, Jon Gravelli, Gerald McReary and United Liberty Paper are the only major characters in IV who don't appear outside of cutscenes. *Elizabeta kills one of Niko Bellic's former employer (Manny Escuela). *Elizabeta is one of only two women to give Niko Bellic missions (the other would be Michelle), and one of only two women to give Johnny Klebitz missions. (the other would be Ashley Butler)